How It All Began
by MissAmazing999
Summary: This is about when Jocelyn is sixteen and meets evrybody. She trasfered to a new school in New York she came from the UK. It turns out ver very violent. Because she has an eating disorder and is abused.


Hey guys! This is my very first story so it may not be good.. Anyway this is about when Jocelyn was a teenager and she transfers to a new school for training. I don't own any Mortal Insturments characters Cassandra Clare does. Let me no if you want me to make it longer! Demin lavato owns her lyrics not me. Oneshot.

Jocelyn's POV

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my parents yelling at my five year old little sister, Amber. "What now?" I said to myself. I quietly got out of bed and went to my door, Amber ran in and hugged my waist. "What happened babe?" I asked almost whispering. "Mommy hit me again! All I did was ask her for breakfest and she smacked me and said I was stupid for asking that this early.." she cried. "It's gonna be okay.. Go get your bookbag so we can leave for school." I dropped Amber off at school and started to walk to my new high school. It would be a miracle to see someone I knew, Like my best friend from the United Kingdom. But I doubt that, why would Luke move here to New York in 3rd grade?

I stood in front of the school for a second. This is really different from the schools in the UK.. I thought to myself. As I went to the office to grab my schedule someone stopped me. "What are doing?!" he said. I stood frozen. "I was just getting my schedule.. Is there a problem?.." I said with a half whisper. Just then he pushed me into the door and said "You're oddly quiet, Love!" he yelled, laughing. Wow, my first day here and my accent is already getting made fun of. I got my schedule, my first class was History. I was lost. These halls look like they never end. I've been looking at these room numbers for what seemed like hours.. "Finally!" I said.

I walked in and the teacher greeted me. "Jocelyn! You're here! I'm Mrs. Carpenter your History teacher. Let me interduce you to the class." Jocelyn just nodded and smiled. Shes a little preppy.. She heard whispering about her. "Looks like you have some compition, Luke!" Luke? I still refused to look up at the classroom. "Everyone this is Jocelyn Fairchild. She came all the way from the United Kingdom! Jocelyn you will sit right here next to Ashley and Valentine." I took my seat very quietly. Still not looking at anything or anyone... For the rest of class I just drew in my scetch book. Lunch was next. We had the option of lunch or wait in Study Hall. I chose to wait in Study Hall, where nobody was, which was a good thing. I wonder how long it would take for someone to notice that I have an eating disorder..

I seen someone walking towards me, so I paused my ipod and looked up. I think, if I remeber right, it was Ashley. " Hey." she said. I said nothing just looked at her. "Talk much? Anyway, I just want to say that if you take Luke from me we will have serious issues.. You're not aloud to talk to my friends or sit by my friends. Understood?" I wanted to slap that bitch but I just nodded and went back to my music. She hated when people ignored her so she glared at me, ripped my headphones out and slamed my ipod on the floor. Just then a group of people came to watch what happend next. I picked up my headphones and ipod, the screen was shattered. I spotted her iphone in her skirt pocket so, like the ninja I am, I whipped it out of her pocket and threw it as hard as I could.. And walked away.

Time to train. I made my way to the gym and sat all the way up in the corner on the bleechers. Everyone had to fight against Valentine. If the blade touches your neck, chest, or back, then you lose. After like fifty people it was my turn. "Jocelyn.. Your turn. Let's see what you got." I jumped down from the bleechers grabbed my blade and walked toward him. "Ready? I'm not letting you down easy." he asked staring into my eyes. "Let's dance.." I said. He charged toward me but I just stood there. The blade almost touched me I ran to the side and behind him. I tried very hard to lightly touch his back but, he was gone. I felt breathing by my neck. He was so close to cutting my neck but our blades colided. The bell rang. "Who won?" I asked.. "Me." I was confused.

It was time to leave. I grabbed my broken ipod and walked to the parking lot. No sign of my mom's car.. I stood and waited, waited, and waited. Someone tapped my shoulder. It was a tall blonde with bright blue eyes, I don't remeber her. "Hi. I'm Hailey. Are you waiting on someone?" I smiled. "Yes. . my mom was supposed to pick me up so we can get me a new ipod.." I said . "Oh.. well I just wanted to let you know that you have to be in some kind of prgram in order to continue your classes that you're taking.. I think there's only auditions left for the talent show and dance club.. Can you do either of those?" That took me a minute.. " Defitnitly not dacing.. Some people said that I can sing but I don't think I can.." I said shyly. " Sing. Like just sing some lyrics from a song you know." she said. "Okay... I don't really listen to other people sing I just record me.. but here.." " _Sky's are crying. I am watching.. catching tear drops in my hands. Only silece as it's ending like we never had a chance.. Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? You can take everything I have.. You can break everything I am-"_ Someone had grabbed my arm. "Why the hell didn't you come to the car!" My mom yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't see you.." she pushed me at the wall and slamed my head on it. "I will NOT wait on you again!" I felt blood and heard Hailey's and Luke's voice. Then I saw nothing but black.. And the sounds faded. I collasped.

* * *

**Well that's it.. sorry It's short.. but please no negative reviews.. Tell me if you want another chapter!**


End file.
